Beyblade: Reiji's True Identity Theory
by Anacondra1
Summary: Reiji's true identity!


Hey everyone so this is a theory about one of my favorite things in the world BEYBLADE! Burst or the metal saga I don't care I love it! Except for Beywheels, those are useless. Anyways one of my favorite Beyblades is Poison Serpent not because it's good but because it looks awesome and is super interesting in the anime. It also is owned by a lunatic named Reiji I mean what's not to like. Well, he also mentally harmed is opponents and destroyed their beys so there's that but still, he's just interesting. However, in the anime, Reiji is rarely seen and has only had 4 battles. We also don't really know much about him except that he works for the Dark Nebula and his name his full name is Reiji Mizuchi. However, I believe I have found out who Reiji is and his true identity and his true name. Now the person who can help answer this question is none other than Tetsuya. WhyTetsuya you aks the character that constantly cheats and is annoying. What does he have to do with Reiji? Well, let's look at his backstory for a minute you see Tetsuya used to live in a village with his friend Echizen who was the strongest blader in their village. However one day a huge blader named Taraba came to the village to challenge Echizen. Echizen was scared of Taraba which led Tetsuya to pretend to be Echizen and battle Taraba. Taraba beats Tetsuya and leaves Tetsuya's bey with scratches and Echizen nowhere to be seen. Seeing this Tetsuya goes crabby sorry crazy and goes out to find Taraba. This time he beats Taraba and it is believed he cheated and or just used his crab army. You know if Tetsuya played D&D he would probably would pick a druid because it literally represents him. I mean he controls freaking crabs HOW! Is he a crab bender or something. I mean kids controlling little tops that can create fire and destroy trees is fine but controlling crabs are just weird. Anyways after Tetsuya beats Taraba he finds Echizen and beats him by cheating and ugh crabs. But Tetsuya isn't finished he continues to attack Echizen's bey than sends his crab army to attack Echizen. All we see and hear after that is Tetsuya smiling and Echizen screaming in pain. Wow kinda dark there Beyblade. So what does this have to do with Reiji well I have reason to believe that Echizen is Reiji. Now before you click off of this theory let me explain myself. You see Reiji and Tetsuya both have similar motives and beliefs 1. They want to destroy Beyblades. 2. They believe that friendship is worthless. When I saw realized this I saw so many similarities in the two. Now Echizen was probably physically and mentally scarred from Tetsyuas actions that I believe he started to go off onto a training journey. On his training journey, he somehow met the Dark Nebula organization which wanted him to join. Why you may ask why they would want to recruit Echizen? Here's what I think Doji the owner of the Dark Nebula seems to always have an eye out on people who don't feel emotion and want people to suffer. Another reason why is because he kinda is emotionless and wants people to suffer that is always his goal. So to see this kind of darkness in Echizen can only mean an opportunity to him and the organization. Now if you haven't seen Beyblade Metal Masters you will be really confused in this next part and because it contains spoilers so make sure to watch it all. Now in Beyblade Metal Masters, there is a machine called the Arrangement which just to remind you is a machine that is able to pretty much make it so that your brain is able to master any activity. Now the antagonists of the show are Hades Inc who use the machine to make their ordinary bladers into absolute Beyblade geniuses. However, taking the Arrangement can affect your physical appearance like hair color. But it can do terrible things to your mental health and sanity. Let's look at Toby for instance before the Arrangement he is a super nice and determined blader and just to note he has blonde hair. But after he is forced into the Arrangement he turns into a person with absolutely no emotion or care in the world who just wants his bey Twisted Tempo to keep spinning even if he dies. Another thing to note is that after the Arrangement his hair becomes white and stays like that for the rest of the series. But you might ask "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH REiJI!?" Well, you see Hades Inc. and the Dark Nebula both used to work together and I have come to the conclusion that both of them created the first Arrangement or the first one that actually worked. What I mean by work is that not a lot of people have actually survived the Arrangement some I believe died. Again pretty dark show. Anyways Echizen wanting to get stronger would, of course, take this chance and he does. But he doesn't come out as Echizen. Like I said before the Arrangement changes your physical appearance and mental state. His hair color changes and he isn't that kid that was friends with Tetsuya anymore he's changed big time. He becomes someone who enjoys watching others cry and destroy their beys as they are helpless to do anything. He then becomes Reiji and like Toby after his Arrangement, his memories are gone which is why he doesn't recognize Tetsuya. So with his original bey destroyed the Dark Nebula gives him a new bey Poison Serpent. This theory I admit is kinda far fetched but it gives Reiji a whole new perspective and character. Oh, wait did I say Reiji sorry I meant Echizen Mizuchi. So that's the end of my theory I hope you liked it! So leave a review and tell me how you felt about it. If you have a theory and want me to know how I feel about it don't be afraid to PM me. Also, who do you think is the most insane Beyblade character? Tell me in the reviews.


End file.
